


Octopuses Have Three Hearts

by rimle



Series: While We Wait [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, and i'm the asshole who wrote this, armin's a cute lil shit, eren thinks about armin's eyes a lot, fluff so sweet you will puke, i know i did, i mean i definitely just cracked my way through this, i think, so is eren tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Before he could say anything, the boy spoke. </p><p>"Did you know that deers lick cars at nights?"</p><p>Eren let out a chuckle. "What?" ~</p><p> </p><p>Eren keeps meeting a cute boy on the bus stop. The boy knows all kinds of useless shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopuses Have Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little Eremin fluff. Because I need all the Eremin fluff in my life.
> 
> No but seriously, I ship eremin as much as ereri, yet somehow I write ereri a lot more. That won't do. I have plans, but if you have any ideas for eremin fics, feel free to tell me! Would love to steal your ideas.
> 
> Anyway.

It just wasn't fair.

Why couldn't Mom go get her own groceries? Why did she had to send Eren to do simple mom-things? On a freaking _Sunday_?

If he would miss the bus, it would be forty minutes until the next one. Yet, he didn't run when he was already late.

So of course he missed it.

He could have gone back home, it was only a few minute walk. He could have told Mom this was a sign from the universe saying that he definitely shouldn't go to the store. Something horrible would happen, for sure. The stars just weren't right.

But he didn't. He walked all the way to the bus stop and sat on the bench.

Because, apparently, there was a very cute boy to sit next to.

Oh, he wasn't just cute. He was _pretty_ , with blonde hair and a calm, beautiful face. Eyes were probably blue, but with the bangs on the way and him reading so intensely, Eren couldn't quite tell.

He wondered what his book was about.

Eren didn't dare to ask, didn't want to disturb him. So he kept sitting next to him, silently, between them the awkward but acceptable few inches.

Minutes went by, Eren kept glancing at the boy. It was hard not to.

He noticed his figure, slim, not fragile, but sweet and... Nice. Probably somewhat shorter than him. Which was even more nice.

Eren watched the hands, delicate and pink from the cold air of mid January. It had to be a damn good book, for him to be reading it here, holding it and turning the pages without gloves.

He tried to catch the color of the eyes again. _Damn_ them eyelashes were _dashing_ , even if they weren't exactly black, because his hair was so fair and that was how genetics worked.

Eren studied the face and could only think that the boy had the cutest fucking nose. It was round and tiny and adorable.

There was definitely something, everything, about that boy.

And that something kept Eren sitting there, in quiet, without the boy doing anything to express he had noticed Eren.

The boy's bus come after twenty minutes.

Maybe he had been late, too? Or had he just come there early so he could read? That seemed a bit silly.

He shut the book and stood up. He didn't look at Eren as he went, acted like Eren wasn't even there.

Eren didn't get the stupid groceries. He walked back home, told his mom _nope_ , and locked himself into his room.

Maybe he spent his night thinking about the blonde bus stop boy, maybe he wondered if he would be there next Sunday.

+++

He was. 

Mom hadn't believed Eren when he had volunteered to get the groceries on that Sunday. Frankly, Eren hadn't believed himself.

Now, seeing the boy on the bench, he remembered why he had done it. Not that he had forgotten, he just hadn't been sure if it would be worth being late from the bus again and sitting in the cold for forty fucking minutes.

It had totally been worth it. The boy was wearing a beanie. He looked as cute as a cute could look.

The boy didn't have a book with him. Instead, he let his gaze wander, kept his hands under his thighs. He was swinging his legs, probably to get warmer. Or maybe he was just plain restless without his book.

Eren was about to say something, ask for a name, or what he was doing later today, or tomorrow, if he liked Chinese or pizza or chocolate. _Anything._

But before he could say anything, the boy spoke.

"Did you know that deers lick cars at nights?"

Eren let out a chuckle. " _What?"_

The boy turned to look at him, to make sure Eren wasn't mocking him. Eren definitely wasn't, and - _holy shit_ , there were the eyes, the eyes there were, the eyes were there, Eren saw the eyes!

 _Blue._ Eren noted. _Like, the bluest blue that had ever blued in the bluest of the blue blue_.

When Eren didn't call him names (though, Eren's thoughts were currently somewhere in _Jesus Fucking Cinnamon Roll_ and _Sweet Baby Angel_ ) or laugh at him (though, there was an obnoxious giggle that was trying to get out of Eren's mouth the second he saw the boy smile), the boy said: "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Eren managed.

Wait.

Did this mean the boy had noticed him last week after all?

The boy nodded. "Because they drink the morning dew from them."

Eren chuckled again. There wasn't much else he felt capable of doing at that moment, with those blue led lights staring into his soul.

"No, I didn't know that."

The boy was obviously proud of himself.

"What else?" Eren asked, hoping to hear more of that enchanting voice.

The boy bit his lip, his eyes on the sky, bright blue and cloudless. The sky and the eyes.

Eren wondered if those lips were as soft as they looked.

"You can't cry in space", the boy told Eren, tilting his head. "The tear won't drop if there's no gravity."

"But-" Eren frowned, eyes glued to the pretty face, the reddish nose and cheeks."The tear will still come out of the eye, right? I mean, wouldn't it just float around or something?"

The boy shrugged. "I suppose."

They stayed there for a while. A short while, because when Eren was about to ask what was the name of this magnificent little human, the bus of bad timing come to pick the boy up.

He stood up, not saying anything, but giving Eren a tiny smile.

This time Eren did wait for his own bus, went to get the groceries. Though, he forgot half of the stuff on Mom's list.

At home, Mom was too busy asking why Eren was smiling at everything, and forgot to get annoyed about the missing potatoes.

+++

It wasn't stalking. Eren just happened to be on the bus stop at the same time with the boy again. On Sunday. At the same time as last week and the week before. A total coincidence.

"Did you know", the boy said on the moment Eren sat next to him. "Did you know that cats can't taste sweet things?"

"No, I didn't", Eren answered. He leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to look as casual as possible. Which was a possible disaster. "I also don't know your name."

The boy smiled. "Armin."

The smile made Eren feel like crying from pure admiration. "Eren."

"Hello, Eren", Armin said, briskly and happy like a puppy.

"Hello, Arm -" Eren disgraced that glorious name by sneezing.

Armin giggled. "Bless you."

He was wearing mittens. He had lifted his feet on the bench, his arms hugging his legs. Eren wanted to wrap his own arm around him, tell him to curl up against him.

"Thank you", Eren said.

Armin leaned his cheek on his knee, eyes studying Eren. "Did you know that your heart stops when you sneeze?"

Eren laughed. "No, I didn't."

Armin smiled shyly, his cheek still against his knee.

They stared each other until Armin's bus interrupted them.

+++

"Where are you going?"

Armin looked down at the road. "I really want to go to Australia."

"That's a pretty long bus drive", Eren stated, his voice serious.

Armin giggled. Eren felt proud of himself.

Armin swung his legs. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To buy eggs."

That was a lie. Mom didn't trust him with the groceries anymore. Last time he had remembered to buy toilet paper and chocolate, even though Mom had only asked for milk.

Armin watched the sky as he asked: "Isn't life a bit too short for waiting for a bus every Sunday, just to get eggs? Why not walk there?"

Eren shrugged. "I'm free to do what I want. And right now, I want to sit here and wait for the bus." _With you_.

Armin's bus come. He stood up.

"Being free means you should come and go, everywhere, every day."Armin turned to give him a smile over his shoulder. "Because can never know who you'll meet."

The bus drove away with him before Eren could answer.

+++

"Did _you_ know Elvis dyed his hair?"

"I did."

"Damn." Eren had spend hours in google, trying to find a funny fact of his own.

"But that was a good try", Armin assured with a soft laugh, bumping his shoulder against Eren's.

The inches between them had vanished ages ago, though, Eren still hadn't gotten used to his shoulder, his thigh and sometimes his hand, touching Armin, even if just slightly.

"Thanks."

He hadn't denied it for a second, but now he officially confessed it: he was crazy about this boy.

And he was sure Armin was at least a bit crazy about him, too.

If anything, they both were crazy enough to sit out in the cold, for at least twenty minutes every goddamn Sunday. Though, it was getting a lot warmer already.

Actually, it looked like the snow was already melting.

_How many weeks had it been?_

How had they spent all that time, just sitting next to each other on a fucking bus stop, not doing anything special at all?

Yet, it had been perfect.

It _was_ perfect. Having Armin there, blessing Eren with his blue gaze.

Eren was sure he could sit on that bench for many Sundays more.

"That was your bus", Eren noted, seeing the car drive past them.

"No it wasn't." It was like Armin hadn't even noticed the bus. "I'm not going anywhere."

Eren raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face. "So you came here just to sit with me?"

Eren had meant that as a joke, but Armin answered, his voice suddenly hoarse:"Yeah."

"Oh."

Eren felt his heart in his throat, it was choking him to death. It was amazing.

"Same here", he confessed.

Armin smiled.

They sat there for a while. A long while, because when Armin leaned in to kiss Eren, he didn't let go of his lips until the stars had woken up and the moon was judging them.

"Did you know that octopuses have three hearts?" Armin asked, not moving too far from Eren.

"No, I didn't", Eren answered, feeling like he had at least dozen hearts inside of him, all pumping the warm feeling of affection through his veins.

"Well, I only got one", Armin whispered and kissed Eren's frozen nose. "And you're not supposed to break it. Did you know?"

Eren took his hand and pressed a  warm kiss on Armin's fingers. "Yes, I did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this one song you folks outside Finland probably haven't heard of. I listened to it one day and my brain went all eremin on it. I found a video with English lyrics on it, and if you decide to check it out, you'll notice that I got most of the song written in this fic. So yeah. I'm not really that smart.
> 
> Here's the song: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYyZX_5Egtk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYyZX_5Egtk)
> 
> This fic in Armin's pov? Glad you asked! Check out the other fic in this series~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it ♡


End file.
